Meet his niece
by Dragenruler
Summary: //SasukeSakura//I would’ve died for him; I would’ve killed just for him and I would’ve cried for him. But instead of me crying for him, I ended up crying for myself because he chose his niece over me."I chose Yumi Sakura. I choose her"//Review for update!


**You know the disclaimer…**

_**Please review because mostly it is reviews that make us update…**_

Sakura POV the whole fic.

_R&R… Enjoy!!!_

* * *

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

_- Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale her infinite variety. Other women cloy the appetites they feed, but she makes hungry where most she satisfies -_

_~William Shakespeare~_

-

-

-

- Sneak-peak-

I knew that I'd say yes, before he asked.

I was in-love with the man of my life, even through we only dated six months.

I would've died for him; I would've killed just for him and I would've cried for him. To bad instead of me crying for him, I ended up crying for myself because…

Because he chose his niece over me…

I did like her, but she for some reason didn't want me and Sasuke to be together, so she did everything in her power to make sure it would happen.

I loved him and her, but I was just a low life that ended up falling in-love with a rich man, who loved his niece more than life itself…

Sasuke Uchiha, I hope one day you'll find someone who your niece thinks is worth you…

May you know, I'll always love you both!

* * *

_**Meet his Niece**_

--

**On my way**

**

* * *

**

--

-

-

--

I couldn't help but smile as I looked outside the private jets window. The love of my life asked me to marry him last night! He took me a fancy Latin restaurant; he booked the whole restaurant just of us!

I was currently sitting in my fiancés private jet. We were dating for six months before we started dating; I met in Central Park in New York.

He was in New York for business and I just so happen to run into him there, we didn't like each other very much at first but we soon hit off great and started dating.

I lived in New York since I was four, me and my parents moved from Japan then. So I grew up in New York, in the big City but in the very small and old community.

I was always a poor girl, wearing scrapped jeans and dirty T-shirts with sneakers that were too small for me. I never wore make-up; my face was always clean… I was just a plane, non-beautiful poor girl living in the big City.

It always bothered me because my fiancé is the richest man in Japan. Sasuke Uchiha, big business man got his companies from his father since his older brother died.

He owned more that 5 four star hotels, 4 of the biggest Recording studios and 4 Business towers called Uchiha corp.

Uchiha corp. help people realize their dreams, it also kind of like a stock market and help people by getting work for them. I know a lot for just one Company, but Uchiha corp. it worldwide same with all the hotels and studios.

Well Sasuke Uchiha is, well was one of the most wanted bachelors. He was voted the hottest guy in the world more than four years and he is only twenty two.

Nobody knew about the engagement, we are going to tell the media when we get in Japan. I frowned as I thought, what did I ever do to deserve this. I am not even pretty!

What made me so special that he chose me between thousands of girls that are practically throwing themselves all over him? Am I pretty enough to be with him? What made him chose me between thousands of other girls?

I wasn't special; I didn't come from a wealthy family! I wasn't beautiful, I don't have curves. I was never even seen in High school, I was always the girl that got picked on while he must have been the king of the school.

I was a nothing and yet I could get such a man in my arms.

I sighed, I shouldn't be thinking about these things. It would only make me depressed; I have to think about the happy times of me and Sasuke.

I sighed and looked at the silver ring Sasuke gave me last night; it had a green emerald in that was surrounded with little diamonds.

I moved back to the window, looking at the beautiful white clouds flying us by. This was going to be a long trip since we just left the airport.

My thought's suddenly drifted to last night. Sasuke really did do himself out, since he isn't the romantic. He's more of a silent serious type of guy. I sighed thinking back on the night.

--

_I was in total darkness, Sasuke made pretty sure that I couldn't see through this stupid blindfold. Sasuke told me it was a surprise; I may not know where he was taking me out tonight. _

_I couldn't see anything, I was in total darkness. It was like a black hole that I was falling into, nothing but complete darkness and silence._

_Mostly the only sound that was made was the car's engine and the soft music playing from Sasukes car._

_I sighed as I laid my head on my hand while I waited for us to make a stop and to get this dumb blindfold off, I hate the dark!_

_Being in the darkness was like being in a never ending black hole and you never know what monsters could be lurking in the dark!_

_I sighed once again, trying to make time go by faster. Luckily the car came to a stop; I silently thanked Kami that this darkness would go away soon._

_I heard Sasuke shut the engine off and open the door which ended up being slammed; this man really didn't care what happens to his cars even if it is a Bugatti Veyron 16.4._

_It was silent for a while before I heard the passenger door open, which happen to be the place where I was sitting. "Do you trust me?" He asked kindly, this was very rare._

_Sasuke was never this nice, well sometimes he was so tonight should really be special if he's this nice. _

"_Of course I do!" I simple stated, how could he even think that I don't trust him! I trust him more than life itself even through it's only been six months._

_I didn't get a reply from his, but I knew that he was smiling right about now. I felt a hand touch mine and pull me out of the fancy black car._

_I fell against a hard chest it was Sasuke; I tried to stand on my legs but with these red stilettos wasn't really helping me right now._

_This was the second time that I wore high-heeled shoes in my whole life; I am more of a sneakers girl. I wasn't born into a fancy rich family like Sasuke._

_I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I laid my head against his chest as he put his chin on the top of my head, he rapped his arms around my waist. He was a head taller then me._

"_Come, we don't have all night." I heard him mumbled from above me. He let me go and then I heard the car door being slammed._

_I felt a cold hand against mine and knew it was Sasuke. I shivered as I felt the cold night's air blowing against my skin. So we were outside._

"_Can you take the blindfold off? Please I don't like the dark!" I asked with a pleading voice, but it come out in a low tired voice. It seems that the wind caught up with me._

_I shivered again; this red dress that Sasuke got me also wasn't helping me in this cold air. Why did it have to be strapless dress?_

_I was about to shiver again from the coldness but I soon felt the welcoming of heat. I felt silky material against my skin and knew that Sasuke had put his jacket over me. I felt the same heat some to my face again as I said. "Thank you."_

_I heard an angelic sounds, it was better that hearing your favorite lullaby or even hearing the lovely waves crashing against the sand on a beach. I heard Sasuke's laugh, something that was very rare and should be locked up inside your memory because you don't always here it._

_His laughter got softer until it completely stopped. "We better get inside; I don't want you to get hyperthermia on me now."_

_I just giggled and shook my head, I was still in complete darkness and I hated it. "Can we go now; I really want this blindfold off!"_

"_Alright." He stated simple, he grabbed my hand again and pulled me close to him. He put his arm around my waist._

_The heat once again returned to my cheeks. I still couldn't keep myself from blushing when we have physical contact. I know we have gone father than just touching but not that far yet, I was saving myself for my wedding night._

_He pulled me forward, I let my legs follow him because I didn't want him to pull me towards our destination. My heat was beating faster with every minute, where was he talking me?_

_I suddenly thought that I heard someone say 'welcome sir' and this only made me wonder where we were. Why did he need to blindfold me? _

_I should just calm down, there is no need in stressing. We suddenly come to a stop and I felt soft wind blow on my ear. "Close your eyes, I am taking off the blindfold." _

_I nodded my head slowly, hiding my happiness that the darkness would go away soon. I closed my eyes as I felt Sasuke loosen the cloth._

"_Don't open your eyes yet." I felt the cloth leave me face. I had my eyes closed tight just like he asked. I was very nervous._

_He put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. "You can open your eyes now." As soon as heard it I had my eyes open, looking around the room._

_I gasped as I saw the room, well more like the restaurant. There was a table in the middle with one candle glowing with two champagne glasses on it and a bottle of champagne._

_There weren't any roses but my noise picked up a smell such as red roses. The whole room was empty besides the bar on the side and our table and the only light was the candle on the table and around the room._

_I glanced over to Sasuke and shrieked. "You did this? Thank you, it's beautiful." I turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as a thank you._

_He smirked. "Yea, it wasn't much didn't cost me a dime."_

"_Are you crazy? Not a dime, you reserved this whole restaurant just for us! This is a lot." I said glancing around the room with a small smile._

_I was happy that he was trying to be romantic but he didn't have to do this to be romantic!_

_I heard him sigh, that meant he did want to continue with this. He always did this when he knew he wouldn't win. I giggled knowing that I just won, hanging onto him as he had his arm around me._

"_Well let's take a seat; the night isn't going to last forever." He said leading towards the table. We both took our seats._

_I giggled at him as he began pouring us some champagne. I wasn't really the one to drink but tonight I would make it acceptable._

_I took the glass and brought it my lips. I took a sip and smiled at him. He was really trying to be romantic but why now, I know he isn't a romantic._

"_What is all this for Sasuke? I know you're not the one for romance." I said putting my glass down, I pushed my lips in a fine line._

_He looked up at me and smirked. "Well Sakura, you'll have to wait and see."_

_What did he mean with that? Why do I have to wait, agh. I sighed and nodded my head only to give him a little glare when he looked away._

_The dinner went by fast, surprisingly. I think it was about 11pm about now, I wasn't sure. I sighed looking over at Sasuke who had a frown on his face._

_I smiled at him when he sighed. "Sakura…" His tone was serious. "You know that I am going to have to go back to Japan since was only here for business."_

_My heart sunk. He was going back; I knew this wouldn't last forever. What was I thinking that my fairytale story coming true? _

_What was I thinking; of course he has to go back to Japan. He has a family there. I was stupid to think that he'll stay here with me and we would life happily._

_I should have known it would just be a fling, what an idiot I am to think that he could feel the same way as me. I was a plain, so why would he even like me?_

_I swallowed back my tears and looked at him with a frown. "Oh, when are you leaving?" I tried to keep my voice casual and it worked to my surprise._

_He looked at me solemnly. "Tomorrow morning."_

_That hit me, so this romantic thing was just to let me go of easy. I should have known it, that it wasn't something special. That it was just to let me off easy._

_I swallowed my tears back once again, trying not to cry in-front of him. No I would cry when I get home. That is if I could find my home; I was blindfolded the whole way so I have no idea where I am._

_I silently stood up, giving him a weak smile still trying not to cry. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye then." My voiced cracked, what happened to being strong._

_I turned around to walk away but stopped when some pulled my wrist. I turned around to see Sasuke holding my wrist. He was glaring at me. "Let me finish!"_

_Tears started rolling down my face as I stared up at him. "No Sasuke, you said what you wanted. You're leaving me and going back to Japan."_

_He suddenly chuckled. More tears rolled down my face as I looked at him. That's all; he thinks everything is a big joke? Did he even really love me? My heart was breaking faster._

"_I am not going anywhere-"_

"_But you just said that you where going back to Japan tomorrow!" I didn't let him finish._

_He chuckled again. "Let me finish. I am not going anywhere without you. That's why I did all this so that I could do this." He let my wrist go and went down on one knee._

_My heart stopped as he grabbed a little black box out of his pocket. He wasn't going anywhere without me?_

_Does that mean…_

_That he is going to take me with him and that he is…_

_Proposing to me now?_

_I looked down at Sasuke, the tears suddenly stopped as he spoke. "Sakura Haruno would you be my bride and come back to Japan with me?"_

_Okay, now my heart surly stopped, I couldn't breathe but that didn't stop the big smile on my face. I wanted to scream yes at him and jump on him but I couldn't find my voice or move my legs. I was too happy too even move._

_After what seemed like minutes to me I shrieked. "Yes, I will marry you!" I pulled him up into a kiss._

_He put the ring on my finger as I kissed him again. I pulled back and smiled. "I love you…" He just smirked and nodded._

_--_

That's how it happened and also how I got into this plane. I giggled as Sasuke sat in-front of me smiling at me.

His face turned serious. "Sakura I must tell you, my niece lives with me and she's my angel. I love her a lot since my older brother died. So you'll two have to get along, because I'd do anything for her even kill…." Sasuke said, glancing at me.

"How old is she?" I asked, a girl in the house with Sasuke. That must be funny and that he'll do anything for her. She must be an angel.

"She's seven." Sasuke stated, glancing at me like he was asking me if this would be alright.

I giggled. "I love little kids, I'd love to meet her and if she means so much to I'll try my best." It was true, I do love kids. I'd always worked with kids to get money for food and for some reason they always loved me.

Sasuke smiled at me and said. "Alright, she'll love you! I promise." Oh, how I love this man!

* * *

**I loved the plot of the story but I didn't like this chapter, thinking about rewriting it.**

_**Please tell me what you thought!**_

Review and I'll update! Reviews make me update.

_**Love Dragenruler**_

_R&R… Please!_


End file.
